The invention relates to paint trimming devices, and more particularly to paint trimming devices adapted to apply paint to a first surface closely adjacent to an adjoining second surface.
Such paint trimming devices typically comprise a base, a handle projecting from one face of the base, a paint pad secured to the base upon an opposing face, and spacers (such as wheels) associated with the base for spacing the edge of the paint pad from a surface adjoining the surface to which paint is applied. The handle is designed to be gripped by the user closely adjacent to the base, thus requiring the use of a step ladder to trim high portions of a surface, such as a wall, or uncomfortable stooping and/or kneeling to trim low portions of the surface. Such trimming is inconvenient and potentially hazardous for an ambulatory individual, and is impossible for a handicapped individual confined to a wheelchair.